familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Galați County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Moldavia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Reşedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Galați | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Eugen Chebac | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Cosmin Paun | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4466 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 619556 | population_density_km2 = 139 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 80wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x364 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = GL5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 4.73 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 7,628 (2008) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Galați ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia region, with the capital city at Galaţi. History Historically Galaţi is part of Moldavia. In 1858, it was represented by Alexandru Ioan Cuza at the ad hoc Divan at Iaşi, in the wake of the Crimean War. Prior to 1938 what is now eastern Galaţi was the separate county of Covurlui (Judeţul Covurlui). From 1938 to 1945 Galaţi was part of Ţinutul Dunării (Megacounty Dunării). Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 619,556 and the population density was 139/km2. *Romanians - over 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Russians, Ukrainians and Rromas. Geography This county has a total area of 4,466 km2. The county lies on a low plain, between the Prut River in the East, the Siret River in the West and South-West. They both flow into the Danube which forms the border with Tulcea County in the South-East. Neighbours * Republic of Moldova in the East - Cahul raion. * Vrancea County in the West. * Vaslui County in the North. * Brăila County and Tulcea County in the South. Economy Due to the relief, the majority of the population in the rural areas work in agriculture. Fishing is another profitable occupation along the Danube and the Siret River. Galaţi is Romania's second harbour after Constanţa, the navigable channel on the Danube allowing the passage of large ships. In Galaţi there exist the biggest metallurgical complex in Romania - the Mittal-Sidex Complex. Also the second biggest shipyard can be found also at Galaţi allowing ships up to 55,000 tdw to be built. The predominant industries in the county are: * Metallurgy - 55% of Romania's steel production. * Food industry. * Textile industry. * Ship building industry. The county of Galaţi is also an important transport hub. Tourism The main tourist destinantions are: * The city of Galați. * The Brateș lake. * The city of Tecuci. 2010 Romanian floods During July 2010, the River Siret threatened to break through the dykes protecting the village of Șendreni, as locals and emergency services reinforced the dykes with sandbags trucks full of earth to prevent the river breaking out and flooding the town http://www.hindustantimes.com/Romania-floods-kill-21/Article1-565018.aspx. It was flooded during the floods as was its names sake in Botoșani County. Administrative divisions Galaţi County has 2 municipalities, 2 towns and 61 communes *Municipalities **Galați - capital city; population: 331,360 (as of 2002) **Tecuci *Towns **Berești **Târgu Bujor *Communes **Bălăbănești **Bălășești **Băleni **Băneasa **Barcea **Berești-Meria **Brăhășești **Braniștea **Buciumeni **Cavadinești **Cerțești **Corni **Corod **Cosmești **Costache Negri **Cuca **Cudalbi **Cuza Vodă **Drăgănești **Drăgușeni **Fârțănești **Foltești **Frumușița **Fundeni **Ghidigeni **Gohor **Grivița **Independența **Ivești **Jorăști **Liești **Măstăcani **Matca **Movileni **Munteni **Nămoloasa **Negrilești **Nicorești **Oancea **Pechea **Piscu **Poiana **Priponești **Rădești **Rediu **Scânteiești **Schela **Șendreni **Slobozia Conachi **Smârdan **Smulți **Suceveni **Suhurlui **Țepu **Tudor Vladimirescu **Tulucești **Umbrărești **Valea Mărului **Vânători **Vârlezi **Vlădești See also *Global storm activity of 2010 *2010 Romanian floods References External links * "Consiliul Judeţului Galaţi" County administration webpage in Romanian * "Galati Online" Viitorul portal galatean category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania